She Doesn't?
by Loon Of The Fruits
Summary: Do you want to know what it's about? You'll have to read it then. Please read and review! AAML!


She Doesn't?  
  
By: Enja  
  
Ages: Ash: 12, Misty: 13, Brock: 16, Team Rocket: 19  
  
Disclaimer: I am not rich or famous. I am just little ol' me. Now do you really think that I own Pokemon? If you do, I believe that you are insane. With all due respect, Enja.  
  
Ash's P.O.V.  
  
"She doesn't! She doesn't love me!" I sobbed as I ran through the forest. "I knew it, she didn't. She doesn't!" I could hear a faint "Pika pi!" in the distance. I didn't want to stop nor would I. Rivers of tears flowed down my flushed cheeks. The "thuds" of my feet hitting the ground echoed through the forest. Leaves blew by me in the eerie wind under the moon.  
  
"I can't believe she thought it was a joke!" I sobbed harder. My head hurt beyond all reason. I wouldn't stop running though. The drying tears that stained my face continued to fall to the ground. The cold crisp air made my ears cry painfully. I soon fell to the side of the road. I was breathing very heavily. I easily slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
§ Flashback §  
  
"ASH, GET UP YOU LAZY BUTT!" I bolted out of my midnight blue sleeping bag, shocked.  
  
"God, Misty! Can't you get me up more gently or at least normally?" I ask her. "Nah." That took me aback a little. I never tried to take the insults Misty threw at me to heart, but I couldn't help it. Was I really that dense and useless?  
  
I take my green bag to the edge of the forest to get dressed. I set the red and white league hat on my head, in its proper place. I had kept my black tee on last night. I slipped on my pants over my "underwear" that my mom always told me to change. Right now, I was out of luck with that. Unless she wanted me to change to pre-worn underwear.  
  
After I stick my jacket/vest on I head back to the camp we were previously using. "Finally, Ash!" Misty complains. I just glare at her and waited for another witty retort. It soon came. "Be nice, Ash!" Me be nice? She was the one who yelled at me to awake me from my sleep and complain. I really hated to insult Misty but when she did insult, my ego told me to defend myself from heartbreak with the same method Misty was using.  
  
"Me be nice, I wouldn't be talking Miss. Scrawny!" I call. "Me scrawny? You are the one who is totally dense and useless! I'm not the one who can't find his way around his own hometown!" That burnt. "Yeah well, I'm not the one who can't stop complaining or is afraid of a little, itty, bitty Caterpie!" "Yeah we-"  
  
"QUIT IT!" Brock yells, probably getting a headache from our immature behavior. I turn my back to Misty. She copies my actions. "Humph!"  
  
That day had gone by slowly, very slowly. It was gray and cloudy. It wasn't what you would call pleasant. Brock watched us with curiosity. The eerie silence ended with Brocks voice. "Why won't you two talk, you normally make- up within half an hour? Not six hours." I said nothing. "Talk to Ash about that!" Misty demanded. "Ash?" I still did not answer. Brock and Pikachu sighed.  
  
It was now getting dark and we were lost in the middle of the forest. Nothing-new here. Lost, Misty always blamed me. Brock always had the map. Not me. Misty had something against me. Something? What was it? I tried to be nice to her. Whenever I did she would just insult me. She never said thank-you. She always insulted me over my love of Pokemon.  
  
"Hey Ash." I looked up and saw Misty. She sat down beside me. I started to blush wildly. "Huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry. It was me who started the fight." "It's okay." I say. "WHAT, YOU LITTLE TWERP! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAY, "NO IT WAS MY FAULT!" I rolled my eyes and answered. "See, there you go again with your temper!" I say. "Oh, sorry. Gosh I hate myself. I guess you must hate me too."  
  
"I definitely don't hate you, I.I lo.love you." I stutter. I was hoping that maybe our endless bickering would end here.  
  
"What??? Yeah right, YOU ARE SO KIDDING!!! HAHAHAHA!" Tears started to leak from my eyes. Misty continued to laugh, soon rolling on the dirty ground. That was it. I stood up and ran away as fast as I could, tears falling from my eyes. Pikachu had just been walking into the camp and saw me run off and Misty laughing her head off.  
  
§ End Flashback §  
  
I soon came out of unconsciousness to find myself near a fire. "Huh, where am I?"  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!"  
  
"And make it Double!"  
  
"Oh no, not them again," I say quite annoyed. "Where's Pikachu?" James asks trying his hardest to say that evilly. Instead he sounds pretty dorky. "He's not here!" I sob. I start to cry again remembering what had happened. "Well go get him!" Jessie commanded. "Okay." I say as I walk off plainly. As soon as I was out of they're sight I sighed because that was just one of the stupidest things they ever did. They told me to go get Pikachu. No one was watching me, I could just walk wherever I like and I wasn't planning to go get Pikachu.  
  
I traveled to a clearing in the woods to sit down and maybe get some sleep. As I enter the forest clearing I hear sobbing. Not my own. Someone else's. I stick my head through the bush. Unfortunately it made a loud noise. There in the clearing sat Misty. She was staring at where the noise had come from and that was where I was. "Oh no." I whisper. "Ash?" Misty asks.  
  
"Go away!" I answer coldly. I start to walk off in a fast pace. "ASH!" Misty yells. I soon hear footsteps echoing. My walking broke into a run. "ASH!" I hear Misty again. "I won't stop!" I tell myself. I am soon tackled to the ground. I would normally be out of her sight by now but my tiredness and my fatigue had made me slow. "Ash?" She repeated quietly. I was silent. Mostly because my face was in the dirt and I couldn't get back up because Misty had pinned me down.  
  
"Did you mean that? Did you mean that you really love me?" She asked. I nodded nervously. "You do? Well I love you too. I only thought that you were joking. I was cold then. It must have been hard to even admit it. And then have me laugh it off as if it were a joke?" More tears streamed out of my eyes. Misty unpinned me and let me stand up. "I'm sorry," she replies again. I search her eyes for truth and honesty. I find it easily. "I love you." I say. Misty's face lights up as she smiles. "I love you too." She jumps into my arms. Right then I knew our relationship had taken a turn.  
  
***  
  
"Hey how come we were made so stupid in this episode?" James asked pathetically.  
  
"I don't know James!" Jessie cried.  
  
"Me neither." Meowth added.  
  
"How come?" James pleaded.  
  
"BEACAUSE YOU WERE!" Enja shouted. Team Rocket easily shut their mouths and continued with their miserable lives.  
  
A/n- like it? Please review! 


End file.
